Birthday Gifts
by FaithfulWarrior
Summary: Severus Snape cannot figure out what is wrong. And all of his symptoms only happen around the newest addition to Hogwart's professors. He decides the only way to get to the bottom of it is by directly confronting her on the matter. How will she respond?
1. You just don't understand

_**A/N: This story was written for The Houses Competition. The prompt: "You just don't understand."**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

* * *

 **Birthday Gifts  
by  
FaithfulWarrior**

 **Chapter 1 – "You just don't understand."**

Severus Snape could not figure out what was wrong. He had looked into things, made private inquires, everything. No answers were ever presented. His hands never used to sweat, now they did. He had always stayed as calm as possible in the presence of the Dark Lord himself, and now he could not stop his heartbeat from skyrocketing. He prided himself on his extensive vocabulary, and the smoothness in which it was conveyed; but now, he found himself getting tongue-tied.

He supposed that saying there were no answers to this problem was not entirely true. So far, the only lead he had was that it happened around her. She had come to the school at the beginning of the year to fill in for Professor Slughorn who had decided to retire. She was excellent at potions…although he would never tell her that, and from their conversations she was very knowledgeable in many other areas as well.

What peeved him the most, however, was that she knew something he did not. That sounded extremely arrogant; we'll rephrase. Severus did not mind it when people knew things he did not, it simply gave him incentive to read a book about the particular subject. But he did not like it when what they knew tampered with his health! The worst was, she didn't seem to notice. At all. He assumed that she was just a good liar.

She had begun to take the liberty of helping him with grading, making potions, and sitting next to him during meals, and he spent hours pacing holes in the dungeon floor trying to figure out why. She made absolutely no sense and it drove him crazy! Wait, maybe she had slipped something in his drink? No, he was always aware of that having been a double agent when Voldemort was alive.

So what was it? That was what the Potions Master wanted to know. That was why he was currently banging on her door. He had to confront her and get to the bottom of this.

"Enter," came a smooth voice from within.

He swallowed. Upon reaching for the door handle he noticed that his hand was shaking. He was a bloody _Potions Master_! His hands _can't_ shake, and they never used to! He should probably open the door. Yes, that was a good idea.

He creaked it open and stepped in. He knew that she was sitting at her desk, but hadn't looked at her yet. He had to gather his thoughts, because her eyes…something about them. He closed the door and turned.

He was right. There she sat, her chestnut hair in an elegant braid that rested on her right shoulder. She finished the word she was writing, then looked up. Severus's stomach lurched as her ocean blue eyes met his.

She smiled. "Severus."

Breathe.

He frowned and nodded. "Professor Daniels."

She tilted her head. "You know I've asked you to call me Claire."

He shook his head. "Of course. My apologies." Why did she want him to call her that? It's not as if it made a difference.

"You know, Severus," Never mind. It definitely made a difference when she called him by his first name. "I was just about to go find you."

"Oh?" Ew, he sounded like a choking animal. "Whatever for?"

Claire smiled. "Well, it's your birthday, isn't it?"

He frowned. It _was_ his birthday! How did he forget, and how did she know?

"So," she folded the small card she had been writing on, placed it on a small package, and stood. "I was going to bring you this."

She walked towards him and held it out. No, no, no…she was too close. He couldn't think when she was this close.

He stared down at the parcel. "What is it?" Snape, you're a moron.

She laughed slightly…she had a nice laugh. "It's a gift. Usually one receives gifts on their birthday," she teased.

Severus took a deep breath and nodded somewhat awkwardly; he then reached out and took it, accidently brushing his hand against hers in the process. This caused blood to creep up the back of his neck. See, this is the kind of thing he was talking about! Severus Snape did not blush.

Trying desperately to suppress it, Snape tucked the gift into his robe pocket. "Thank you."

Perhaps she had some sort of…something on her skin that he was allergic to? Wait, why was she looking at him like that?

Her beautiful eyes were locked onto his as she said softly, "There's something else I want to give you." It almost looked like Claire glanced at his lips, but she then looked down. Severus saw it as one motion. "First, did you…need me for something?"

Severus frowned. He had completely forgotten. "Yes." It seemed odd now to be confronting her about this right after she had given him a present. But he had to. No turning back now. "I wanted to discuss something that has been going on for quite some time now. I don't know what it is you're doing, but I would kindly request that you stop."

Claire frowned, confused.

Snape quirked an eyebrow at her. "Don't act like you don't know. Every time I'm around you, something happens to me. Both you and I know it is not a coincidence." He began to pace. "I have trouble breathing, I can't think, my heartbeat is unbearably fast and—"

Her hand upon his shoulder hindered his speech…and breath. Severus had always been extremely sensitive to physical contact, mostly because he hardly received it. Claire placed her other hand on his heart, allowing a previously suppressed smile to break through as she felt his rapid pulse. Severus had no idea what she was doing, but he assumed it was some counter curse procedure.

Just to make sure, he added, "S—so, I ask that whatever spell I am under, you would remove it immediately."

She smirked her sweet smirk that made Severus's throat go dry. "I'm afraid it's not that easy." Her hand left its resting place on his heart as she spoke and traveled up to snake around and rest on the back of his neck.

As Severus's eyes followed her movements he mumbled dumbly, "Why?"

She chuckled softly. "You just don't understand, do you?"

Severus frowned. "Oh, I understand perfectly. You—" _What is she doing?!_

Claire was way too close for Snape's liking. His blush had returned full force and he could do nothing about it. For some reason, he was paralyzed. He wanted to back away, no one ever did anything like this to him. What was wrong with this woman?!

But every muscle in his body was frozen. He could only watch as she leaned in closer; as her nose brushed his, causing her warm breath to greet his lips as she laughed gently. He could only watch with wide eyes as Claire kissed him.

Severus had never been more surprised in his life. But what surprised him the most was not that she had kissed him…it was that in the short time her lips touched his, Severus's eyes began to flutter closed. That he thought her lips were soft; and her hands felt nice as she lightly caressed his neck. Suddenly, he understood. He felt like a fool to have been so ignorant to what was happening.

He cared about her. It was a simple truth, but truth nonetheless. What he did not understand, however, is why on Earth she cared about him.

Not long after it began, Claire broke the kiss, resting her nose against his cheek for a moment before retreating. She searched his eyes, trying to gauge his reaction. Severus simply stared, blinking dumbly and panting slightly from holding his breath for so long.

Finally, he shook his head. "You're right," he said. "I don't understand." He looked down, seriously not able to think when her blue orbs were trained on him. "Why…how? Everyone…"

He trailed off, but somehow she knew what he was trying to say.

She smiled. "I'm not everyone. I saw past your rather dislikable demeanor," she continued with a small chuckle. "You, Severus Snape, are much more than you like to show on the outside." She looked down and chuckled. "And, your surprise face was quite priceless. I wish I had a camera."

He scowled at her, but that only caused her to laugh. He liked her laugh. It wasn't loud or squeaky like most of the students. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. Her eyes and her—

Claire gasped in delight, which stopped his train of thought.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You're smiling!"

So he was. Of course, Snape doused it immediately.

She smirked playfully. "And the students said it couldn't be done."

He frowned. "The students say a lot about me."

Claire nodded. "Yes, and they lied about the hair." She took a lock between her fingers, causing Snape to tense. "It's soft."

Yep. She is crazy. It's official. Granted, he had started washing it more frequently…mostly because for some reason he had wanted to make a good impression on her.

"Unfortunately," Claire drawled. "I have a potion that needs to be stirred in exactly…" she peered at the clock. "Three minutes."

Before Snape could respond, Claire stepped forward and hugged him. "Happy birthday, Severus."

Extremely out of sorts from being hugged, not counting the fact that he had also been kissed and his lips were still tingling, the Potions Master could only nod his thanks. Then after a smile, Claire strode out of the room.

As soon as she was gone, Severus visibly relaxed. He stood right where he was for a minute, trying to sort everything out. Then he remembered the gift. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew it and removed the top.

It was an immaculate quill pen. Severus almost smiled. They had been grading together, and had spoken of the fact that he badly needed a new quill…and she had remembered. Upon further inspection, he noticed it had the letters _S.S._ inscribed on the silver metal. The Potions Master then unfolded the note.

 _Severus,_

 _I know how much you needed a quill. :)  
Happy Birthday_

 _Yours,  
Claire_

 _P.S. Your favourite chocolate may or may not be included._

How in the world did she know his favourite chocolate? Minerva. He was going to have to have a talk with her. No one was supposed to know that the Bat of the Dungeons liked chocolate. But, he couldn't say he complained.

He thought back to him and Claire's encounter and sighed. There was still so much he was afraid of. With any relationship, came the possibility of hurt. And he seemed to hurt everyone he came into contact with. But he took comfort in knowing that for once…he was wanted. He knew it was against his "git façade" but he couldn't help it. Now that the war was over…perhaps there was a chance. A chance for him to love, and a chance to be loved in return.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! Reviews are always welcome!**_

 **FW**


	2. Sanatum Altum Cicatrices

_**A/N: Okay! It has been a while. School is absolutely crazy this year, so I can't update as frequently. Apologies. :( BUT! I do hope you enjoy this new chapter. I've worked hard on it and your feedback means the absolute world to me. Thank you all for your wonderful support and love. In return, I continued this story. XD**_

 **DracoPansy: Pour répondre à votre question (pardonnez la longue attente) oui! Je suis content que vous le trouviez intéressant. C'était le début d'une histoire de trois chapitres. Merci pour votre avis! De plus, si vous parlez anglais, cela faciliterait la conversation. Mais sinon, pas de soucis!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 –** _ **Sanatum Altum Cicatrices**_

Severus hadn't seen Claire in almost a week. To be honest, he was avoiding her. He couldn't  
count on himself when he was around her. He knew that if he saw her again he might not go through with what he had decided.

Just what exactly had he decided? Well, when he spoke to her on his birthday, for a brief moment he thought that maybe it would work. Maybe she would be happy with him. It did not take long for him to wake up. Can you see how she affects him? How could he think such a thing? A Death Eater and a murderer, that's what he was. Who could love someone like him?

The Potions Master decided that the staff room would be the best place for him to go. It was the weekend, so no one would be there. Another perk is that no one would expect _him_ to be there. That way he would have solitude to sort out this mess.

As he made his way to his preferred wing backed chair by the fire—regrettably, it was red—he thought about what he would say to her at their next meeting. He was only lying to himself if he said they wouldn't talk again. And although Claire was not the type of person with whom you could plan out a conversation in your mind, he had to try.

He also reminded himself about the new book he was holding. It needed to be read. He would not spend his whole Saturday pondering his problems with Claire. Although deep down he knew that would probably end up being the case.

The fire was warm to his left. Yes, this was good. It was quiet. No students.

"Someone's deep in thought."

Snape started. Maybe he should've looked about the room instead of blindly walking over and sitting down.

"Not that that's anything new," she continued.

As you can guess, it was Claire. Her feet were curled up next to her on the chair to the left of Severus and the fireplace. A book, piece of parchment, and quill rested on her lap. He noticed that her hair was down over one shoulder and curly…most likely from being taken out of a braid. He rarely saw it down, and had to admit that she looked beautiful. Another thing he never saw was the pair of glasses she now wore. Her hair framed them marvelously. All of these observations happened in a moment, mind you.

"Hi," she added with a warm smile.

He nodded. "I didn't realize you were here." Idiot. Stating the obvious.

She inclined her head in a nod. "Most don't," she replied. "It's why I come."

He nodded. "Well…forgive me, I didn't mean to disturb you, I—"

Claire shook her head. "No, no you didn't. I'm glad."

She seemed absent. He could tell something was on her mind.

She frowned, gathering her thoughts. "It's good to see you. I…I've been very busy this week."

She had to know that he was avoiding her. Why wouldn't she confront him on it? That's what he had expected.

Claire set her things on the end table beside her. "Um…"

Snape's eyebrow arched slightly. This was new. He watched as her speech faltered and she attempted to form words.

"Would—would you, that is I, um…I have something, to show you. It, well it…I."

"Hang on," he interrupted with a smirk tugging at his lips. "Am I mistaken, or are you stuttering?"

She smiled at her lap.

" _And_ blushing." If only she did that more often…it would certainly make him look less ridiculous.

She laughed softly. "I suppose I was."

Quite the role reversal for a moment.

He smirked. "My good looks making you nervous?"

Claire loved it when he joked with her. Although it used to be rare, he had become more comfortable with her as time went on. She laughed shook her head. "You have no idea."

Ew, was she serious? Severus was being completely sarcastic. He knew where he fell in the good-looks department. Where did that comment even come from anyway?

"Well, I have something to show you," she continued with a smile. "It wasn't ready on your birthday."

She had finished it soon after his birthday in fact. But since then it appeared as though he was distancing himself from her. At least, that's what she had thought. Now, she realized she was in the wrong. Claire hated assuming things about people in the first place.

Severus agreed, and followed Claire. He was internally kicking himself, however. This was exactly what he had told himself he would _not_ do! But turning down a gift was considered rude…right? Listen to him. Never in his life had he thought he would ever give a rat's arse about being rude.

Surprisingly, instead of turning the corner to her quarters, she took the stairs leading to the dungeons. He recognized the route of course, and soon they arrived at his potions lab. And then it dawned on him.

He glanced suspiciously down at her. "Were _you_ the one stealing from my stores?"

She smirked, "Yes." then looked at him. "I'm sorry, but I had to keep it a surprise." He chuckled quietly.

Claire retrieved about a five-inch size flask from a hidden area behind the shelves. Noticing his look, she said, "What? You would've found it, curious man!"

He nodded. "You're right."

Claire approached him, suddenly seeming nervous. "I…well, here."

She handed him the flask. It was of a very unusual colour and consistency. Severus did not recognize it at all. He turned it around and read the label.

 _Sanatum Altum Cicatrices_

He didn't know how long he stood looking at it. Severus knew what this was. He also knew that there was no possible way Claire could've brewed it. He had already tried.

He handed it back to Claire and she removed the stopper. "I assume you recognize the name."

He nodded. "I do. And I think you should know that—"

"Wait." Her eyes pleaded with him. She knew. This confused him. "Please. I promise this will work."

Perhaps an alternative brewing procedure had been discovered that he was unaware of. Highly unlikely, but it was the most logical assumption at this point.

"Only if you want me to," she whispered.

He gazed into her eyes for a moment. Not in hesitation, but wonder mixed with confusion. There were still things he did not understand.

Severus nodded. "I trust you."

Claire's eyes warmed, and she smiled ever so slightly. She withdrew a small vile from her coat, poured the contents of the flask into it, and handed it to Severus. He stared at the vile for a moment, before downing the deep blue liquid it held.

For a while, it seemed like nothing was happening. And then Severus's neutral expression became that of pain. Although he attempted to conceal it, Claire could tell he was in great pain.

Severus gasped. What was happening? He felt Crucio, he felt every kick or punch in his stomach he had ever received at the hands of the Dark Lord's servants. And he saw them. Every moment of torture flashed across his mind in bursts. Claire watched helplessly as he clutched a table doubled over, his eyes blurred.

Then, just as suddenly as it had come, the pain ceased. For a moment Severus remained still, heaving deep breaths. And then he visibly noticed something. Claire watched him clutch at his ribcage, then the side of his jaw.

He looked at her. Claire had never seen his eyes so bright. "It worked," he said.

Claire beamed. "It did!"

He approached her cheerfully. "It healed everything." Aches and pains that always haunted Severus from his life as a Death Eater were gone. Even though they had been patched up as well as a medi-witch could do, the only way to completely heal them was by this potion. Something Severus had always thought impossible.

What he did next surprised them both. Severus gently and somewhat awkwardly enveloped Claire in a hug. She returned it gladly, resting her head on his chest.

"Thank you."

Claire smiled as his deep voice washed over her. Before she could respond, she noticed something. The scar Severus received from the Dark Lord himself still peaked out from under his collar. Claire reached out and moved the fabric aside.

Severus reached up and ran his hand down it. "I suppose it can't work for everything."

Claire frowned in thought, then pulled out a piece of parchment from her coat. Her eyes glanced over it until she was satisfied, then retrieved the potion. Severus tensed when she placed her finger over the wound, drawing it down in increments. He supposed she was measuring it.

Next, she carefully let three drops fall onto her fingertip. Severus observed her determined features. Her eyes. Watched as they flitted to every area of importance to her at the moment. The flask, the drops, his wound. Then she caught his gaze. He glanced quickly to the flask, but her slight smirk told him he was too late. She applied the potion in one downward movement. Surprisingly, there was no residue on her finger.

Just as the time before, it took a moment for the potion to take effect. When it did, Severus's neck jerked to the side in pain. Then he flinched at whatever the potion was inflicting his mind with. Soon enough though, it was over. Claire watched as the scar completely disappeared.

She smiled and caressed the now-smooth skin. Then she met his gaze…his eyes seemed distressed. But then, she was still learning how to read him.

"It worked."

Severus nodded. "Claire," he began hesitantly. He noticed her smile widen, then he realized he had called her by her first name. Drat. Not helping. "I…" Okay, she was extremely close. The Potions Master took her lingering hand to bring it down, but somehow he couldn't. He was going to have to do _something_ , though. Now he was holding her hand. Also not helping.

He sighed. "Claire, I must know something."

At her tilted head and open expression, he assumed it was okay. The parchment that held the brewing procedure still stuck out of her coat pocket. He reached down, and withdrew it. At this, her expression shifted to that of slight apprehension. But Severus unfolded it nonetheless. And although he appeared calm outwardly, internally he was frantically scanning the page for the information he feared was there. And then his eyes rested on a line he had seen before. One that had disheartened his one and only attempt at this potion.

 _The recipient_ cannot _brew this potion. It must be brewed_ for _him/her, and the brewer must love the recipient._

Severus set the parchment on the table and looked up. He almost couldn't read her just then, but she seemed…hopeful. Hopeful of what, he did not know.

"It's true," Claire said, smiling just a little. "I don't know how it happened, or when…but I've fallen for you." Beat. "Big time."

And then she waited. Probably for almost a minute. Severus was completely stunned to hear her say it. He never thought in a million years he would hear that said to him. Especially not coming from Claire. She was…she was completely out of his league.

No. He couldn't let her do this. He let go of her hand and stepped back. He also never thought that something as little as that could be so difficult.

He was trying to formulate what he would say, but it was impossible as he witnessed Claire's lovely eyes dim.

She nodded. "I understand." Her nostrils flared and her jaw tightened. Severus's heart ached. "I only wish you would've told me sooner. Before I…" She glanced at his lips, then met the eyes she had become so fond of. "If you—" Her voice cut out. Severus knew that Claire rarely cried, that she hated to. He had never seen her cry and would have been satisfied if it had stayed that way. He feared he would not last much longer himself.

Claire had curbed her emotions to an extent. "I'm sorry," she finished.

Severus needed to leave. He couldn't handle everything. She was apologizing to him. For what? Kissing him? Spending time with him? Making him happy?

He shook his head. He wanted to tell her everything was alright. That she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Maybe even that he loved her. He did none of those things. Instead he hesitantly and gently tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

" _I'm_ sorry."

And then he walked away.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading! You all are wonderful, have a fantabulous week!  
Your honest feedback is always appreciated. :)**_

 _ **And for those of you who have read**_ **He Smiled** _ **, forgive me for the LONG delay. Believe it or not I am working on a new chapter…it's just taking me forever.**_

 _ **Anyways! Bye guys!**_

 **FW**


	3. Please

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone for your support and love! I'm glad this story has been enjoyable thus far, and I hope this chapter lives up to expectations!**_

 **LadybugBlogger15: Loved your reaction! Curious to see what you think of this one. XD**

 **J.J.88: You are right on! That is exactly what happens! Thanks for your feedback and look forward to seeing if you like this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. There is also a tiny movie reference in this chapter, (see if you can catch it), so I just wanted to mention I don't own that either. Duh.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Please**

Claire sighed. "Minerva, I feel like a fool." She was seated in Minerva McGonagall's small, yet  
comfortable lounge. The Headmistress had received the distressed young woman immediately, gave her a cup of tea, and proceeded to discuss the problem that was so evident in Claire's demeanor. To hopefully change her mind.

"A complete and utter idiot—"

"Claire Daniels, you are nothing of the sort," Minerva interrupted.

Claire looked up. "No?" she scoffed. "Minerva, I was never a Gryffindor. You know that. For me, as Ravenclaw as they come, to do something like this it's…it's…"

Minerva sighed as Claire rested her face on both hands. "I don't know," she continued with muffled voice. "What's wrong with me?"

The Headmistress rolled her eyes. "My goodness, woman, absolutely nothing!" Claire didn't answer, but her eyes trained on Minerva through a crack in her fingers. "Things like this happen. It's not the end of the world." One of the reasons Minerva liked Claire was because she could be frank with her.

Claire sat up and shook her head. "That's what I've been telling myself. I've _tried_ , Minerva." The Headmistress held her next comment when she noticed the younger professor look down. She swallowed and blinked slightly quicker.

"It's been a month. I haven't seen him." She sighed, reconsidering. "Well, I've _seen_ him….around. But not his eyes. He hasn't looked at me once."

Minerva was beginning to realize just how much Claire felt for the Potions Master. She had known about their meetings. Was quite happy about them, actually. Severus needed a friend. She somewhat naïvely assumed it would be nothing further than that. But when she noticed the distance occurring between them, Minerva thought that maybe it was better that way. Better for Claire or Severus she did not quite know. But now she was considering reconsidering.

The Headmistress folded her hands and weighed her words carefully. "Claire, you spoke as if you did something. Like you did him wrong." When Claire only returned her gaze uneasily, she asked, "Did you?"

Claire sighed. "Yes. That's one of the reasons I'm so sick over this." She shook her head. "I was so sure. I've never been surer about anything. I _knew_ he felt the same way."

This was new information to Minerva. "Claire, you are quite the Legilimens, are you not?"

Claire shrugged. "I can read people's emotions, not their thoughts unless they have absolutely no Occlumency at their disposal. But Severus is very hard to read as you can imagine."

The Headmistress nodded. "Alright what did you do?"

"Minerva, you-you know how he is. I wasn't going to do anything unless he wanted me to. Now it's like I…like I forced myself on him."

Minerva frowned. "You didn't…seduce him….?"

Claire's eyes went wide. "Oh, _Merlin_ no."

They sat there for a moment. Then Claire spoke up again. "No. Just…I suppose I forced my company on him. My…"

Minerva raised her brow in waiting.

Claire huffed. "I-I kissed him and…he never wanted any of those things from me."

It was now Minerva's turn to be surprised. Her wide eyes only made Claire turn a darker shade of crimson.

The younger woman scoffed and threw out her hand. "Now do you see why I'm miserable?"

Minerva thought about it. "Well, no. Giving Severus a kiss shouldn't hurt him." She shook her head. "Heaven knows the man could use a good kiss. I still don't see what you did that was so wrong."

Claire sighed. "I don't know, Minerva. All this time he was 'putting up with me.' If he would have only told me he didn't want me around I…"

This was going nowhere. "Claire. You said a minute ago that you were sure he felt the same way about you. What made you so sure if it wasn't Legilimency?"

The brunet thought about it. "Well, he seemed to like when I was around…"

Minerva shook her head. "But what did he _do_? Any small thing."

She shook her head. "I mean, he hugged me, and…well, put my hair behind my ear once but that was different!"

McGonagall was laughing! This was why Claire had thought twice before accepting this offer of…counseling!

"Claire, dear, I am about to clear up any doubts in your mind. He is smitten." She shook her head and mumbled. "Heavens, you both are."

Claire didn't know what exactly she was expecting…but it certainly was not that.

At the girl's befuddled expression, Minerva clarified. "Severus would _never_ do any of those things if he wasn't in love with you. Goodness, most don't even think he's capable of such things." She chuckled. "Besides, the fact that he let you kiss him should speak for itself."

"Then why does he want nothing to do with me?"

"He certainly _doesn't_ want nothing to do with you. He's probably afraid. Severus has never had anything like this happen to him. And if he loves you—which, he does—he thinks this is the best way to keep you from getting hurt."

Claire frowned, "So…I should go after him?" then shook her head. "I don't know…"

Minerva smiled. "Be patient with him, Claire. He honestly has a hard time with positive emotions. He clams up. Doesn't quite know what to do with them."

She nodded. "I'll try. Do you know where he is?"

The Headmistress smiled. "That man hasn't seen the light of day for a month. Been down in the dungeons whenever he doesn't have a class. The students have expressed their confusion on his change in attitude as well. Almost…melancholy." She feigned confusion. "I can't imagine why."

Claire raised her hands; a smile tugging at her lips. "Alright, I get it." She blew out a long puff of air. "Wish me luck."

Minerva chuckled. "Good luck, dear. But I don't think you'll need it."

* * *

Claire had been standing outside Severus's potions lab for probably five minutes now, trying to figure out how she should knock. If it was too soft, he might not hear it…but if it was too hard she could come across as being mad or something. Her fist hovered in front of the door.

"Come on," she told herself.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Enter."

Oh goodness. Part of her was almost hoping he wasn't in there.

 _Run! Run you fool!_

It was tempting. But not tempting enough.

Claire opened the door and stepped in. It was dark, naturally. He was brewing a potion she could not identify from her current vantage point. And Severus was sitting in a chair. He set something on the desk behind him and turned.

She smiled softly. But it only grew when she saw him stand eagerly to his feet, eyes lighting ever so slightly.

"Claire," he greeted.

"Severus," she returned.

Then she noticed his attire. His typical black frock overcoat and cape were lying across a table. He now wore black slacks and a rather fitted button-down that accented his surprisingly toned figure. That would definitely be distracting.

Claire gawked for a minute, then spluttered, "You're…wearing a…" She gestured at his button-down, suddenly not able to remember the word. "shirt." _Idiot._

She thought she saw a tinge of mirth in his eyes. "Very observant."

Claire shook her head. "No I…sorry." Breathe. "A _white_ shirt."

Severus almost chuckled in spite of himself. "I always wear white, you just never see it."

"Well that's a pity." _Idiot! Why would you say that?!_

"Forgive me, but I assume you aren't here to discuss my choice of dress."

No, but Claire would have much preferred that subject.

"Did Minerva send you?" he continued.

Claire went pale. "Um… sort of?"

He tilted his head. "Are you not here for the potion?"

"Oh! No. No, no, no. I was just…talking with Minerva before I came and I thought that's what you meant."

That could have been very bad.

He nodded. "I see."

Okay, moment of truth.

"Is that what you're brewing then?" _Alright…I guess we're stalling._

She walked over to look.

"Oh, no that's Pepper-up."

"It looks like Pepper-up."

They said in unison, then nodded at each other.

Then Claire frowned. "Is it for you?" She knew that the infirmary had just received a knew stock of the stuff.

"Yes."

She looked him over in concern. "Are you not feeling well? Do you want me to run a diagnostic?"

He shook his head. "No, I just…haven't been sleeping well lately."

She looked down. "Oh. Me neither."

Okay. This was getting ridiculous. She could not stand the tension and awkwardness any longer.

"Severus, I miss you." Okay, a little more forward than she was planning…but whatever.

Surprise flashed across his features for a moment. Claire knew that he most likely wouldn't know how to answer that, so she continued.

"I miss spending time with you. Your advice, your comments, your voice." She chuckled. "The funny comments you make to the students when you grade." She reveled in the look that earned her. "And your smile," she added fondly. "I've only got to see it once." She smirked and indicated the corner of her lips. "Of course…that's not counting the little tiny ones."

Snape pursed his lips and shook his head. "I don't know what to say."

"The truth," Claire responded. "That's all I ask."

He looked away. "Professor—"

She rolled her eyes. " _Don't_ call me that."

She watched him meet her gaze. Saw the pain flicker across his eyes.

"Claire." The way he said her name made her stomach lurch. It was soft, sorrow filled. "I can't. I can't make you happy. I'm a Death Eater…you don't know the things I've seen, what I've done."

Claire shook her head. "You don't know what _I've_ done! We've all done things we regret terribly. It's how we move on from them…how we let them affect us. Sometimes, we don't have a choice in that area. You and I do! We have a chance to not live in solitude after the war!"

The next words hopped out of her mouth before she could catch them. "I love you. I don't want to leave you. But I will if you don't feel the same way. I _just_ want to know how you feel about me." She shook her head. "That's all."

Claire watched as his expression shifted. It went from surprise at her confession—which, she still could not believe that always caught him off-guard—to pain mixed with determination.

"Claire, please leave."

The soft plea lashed out and knocked the wind out of her. She never should have come. She should've gone with plan A and left without a backwards glance.

She nodded. "I am. My things are being packed as we speak."

Even in her concentration to not start balling, Claire noticed him frown slightly.

She shook her head. "I love Hogwarts…but I can't stay here. I feel like an idiot for saying this, but I've become far too attached to you, and I regret it and I'm sorry." She gasped slightly as a few tears with minds of their own streamed down her cheeks. "I…I wish I never would have…I was happy being your colleague, your friend." She took a step toward him. "Please, is there any way we could have…what we had?"

His cold exterior broke her heart. "No. It's better this way." He struggled to organize his thoughts. She was leaving? "But you don't have to leave. The-the students love you, and need you."

"Do they?" She sighed wryly. "They'll get over me. But you can take pride in the fact that I don't think I'll ever get over you." She searched his cavernous eyes, trying to find an ounce of the life she used to revel in seeing. There was none. "I'm haunted by the kiss I never should have given you. But the thing is, I would do it again! I don't regret anything, and yet I do! I just—" After searching the room for the right words, she locked her pleading gaze with his inscrutable one. "If you're hurting as badly as I am, _please_ tell me."

He winced away from her stare. "Claire, please leave me alone."

Claire gasped, trying to keep it together. "I am! I'm leaving tomorrow, Severus! For good. Do you feel nothing?! How can you be so two-faced? I thought better of you! I trusted you." She took his face tenderly in her hands, trying to catch his eye. "I loved you…I _still_ love you. Please."

Snape took her hands down and this time did not linger. If Claire wasn't so distressed, she might have noticed his hands trembling. "No." He was emotionless. Claire could read nothing. "I can't."

She shook her head slowly, not believing how much he seemingly had changed. "Goodbye, Severus. I can't wish you ill. There will always be a place in my heart for you. I hope you find joy."

Then she left. She didn't look back. Couldn't. Claire never thought it could hurt this bad after a month of not seeing him. She ached all over. Felt sick. The only reason she could go up the long stairway was because of how many times she had made the same trek in the past. She was angry that she had let him affect her so.

She passed Minerva in the halls who looked as if she were about to inquire about their meeting. Claire didn't have to say anything. The Headmistress knew. At this point, Claire didn't care who knew. She was leaving. She was done.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yeah, you can all yell at Severus now. XD This was originally going to be the last chapter…but the way things turned out we definitely need another. I was also thinking about ending it here, just to make you all hate me. But obviously I love you all too much to do that. XD**_


	4. Minerva to the Rescue

_**A/N: Here it is! The final installment. Thank you all again for your support! I'll be honest, I'm not exactly sure what to think of this one, maybe it's because it's the end…but your advice is most appreciated. :) Anyway, I'll let you read.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Minerva to the Rescue**

Claire walked through the currently deserted main corridor. She soon heard footsteps coming from behind her. They were apparently trying to get somewhere quickly, or trying to catch up with someone in front of her. You can imagine her confusion when she felt a slight tug on her wrist.

Turning, her blue eyes locked with Severus's dark ones. Her surprise only grew when his hand shifted from her wrist, to intertwining his fingers with hers. Her deer-in-headlights look that followed probably made her look like a schoolgirl…but she didn't care.

His enticing gaze was apologetic, but she did not have long to ponder that because he took a step closer. She instinctively backed up and felt her back touch the stone wall. At this point, her heart was probably beating faster than it ever had. She couldn't believe this was happening. Why was this happening? Severus was never this forward.

That thought prevailed for maybe a second before she realized that she was getting dizzy. Why was she—? Oh, she had neglected to breathe. Minor detail. Goodness, he always got under her skin like this, but she was usually better at hiding it!

He was so close now that his scent accosted her. She loved his smell. It was so unique that she couldn't really explain it. Probably because he made the cologne himself. She reveled in it for a moment, for she was rarely this close to him.

Her eyes fluttered in anticipation as his lips came within millimeters of her own. She wanted to just lean forward the rest of the way, but the fact that he was doing this of his own accord made her wait.

"Claire."

The way he said her name sent shivers down her spine. "Yes?" she responded breathlessly.

She felt his warm breath on her lips. Just when it looked like he would kiss her, he turned his head and pulled away. Claire frowned in confusion, before noticing his pained expression. He looked as though he had something to say, but all that was given her was the slightest shake of his head. An apology. Why? Then he was ripped away from her.

Claire's eyes snapped open. She looked around at the familiar surroundings of her room. What a horrible dream. Her room now held only emptiness besides her two bags on the floor. She brought her outstretched arms to her face and rubbed her weary eyes. She had hardly slept last night. Sleep was plagued with dreams and sorrow.

She had told herself over and over again that she was being ridiculous. She had been in very few relationships in her lifetime, but the few she had had ended smoothly. Why couldn't this be the same?

She got up, changed, and splashed her face with cold water. Which did absolutely nothing to help her red eyes. Whether they were red from lack of sleep or tears, she didn't know. Probably both.

She tried to put the dream out of her mind, but it always returned. Thankfully a distraction presented itself in the form of Minerva McGonagall rapping on her door.

Claire opened it and forced a smile. "Headmistress. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Minerva shook her head. "Oh, dear did you get any sleep?"

Claire nodded. "A little."

"Well, I do hope you've reconsidered," she said with a sigh, although it was definitely more of a question.

Claire shook her head. "No. I can't stay."

She looked down. "I am sorry to hear that. Have you told Severus you're leaving?"

Scoffing slightly, she responded, "Last night."

"Was he that bad?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

Minerva nodded. "Of course. Well, a coach should be waiting for you outside whenever you're ready."

"Thank you, Minerva."

The Headmistress enveloped the somber woman in a hug. "Oh, Claire. I'm going to miss you."

Claire nodded quickly. She had done enough crying. No more. "I'll miss you too." Along with everything else. She had loved her time here at Hogwarts.

The Headmistress pulled away, all business once again. "If you'll excuse me, I have an important meeting to attend."

Claire nodded and smiled, and off trotted Minerva on a mission.

* * *

"Severus Snape!" Minerva had entered his lab without nocking. She had already checked his office and quarters, so he had to be here. She was correct of course. There he was: half asleep at a desk with a quill in his hand.

He started, and glared at her. Although, it lacked the malice he could usually conjure. "Have you ever heard of nocking, Minerva?"

It took the Headmistress a moment to answer when she took in his appearance. He might have been able to rival Claire as far as haggardness goes.

"Ack! Severus, did you get any sleep!"

He frowned. "None of your business."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Well, no need to tell me…it shows."

He attempted a sneer, but it died away. He returned his focus on the quill, rubbing his red and puffy eyes. The Headmistress walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He flinched at the contact, but she remained.

"Severus, why did you let her go?"

He looked away from her, firming his jaw. "I don't wish to discuss it."

"I don't care!" She had tried tenderness…obviously it wouldn't work for either of them. "It needs to be discussed."

He grimaced. "Because I wanted her to be happy."

"Oh Severus, had you seen her this morning, you would've thought the worst thing that could happen to her just happened."

He shook his head. "She'll be fine. It won't take long for her to get over whatever it was she felt for me."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "That woman is head-over-heels in love with you! And judging by your appearance, I would say you feel the same."

He glared. "It doesn't matter! It's over now. Better this way."

She smirked. "It isn't over yet. I may or may not have told her footman not to show up."

He looked up. "You what! Why?!"

Minerva scoffed. "Why do you think! Go after her, you dolt!"

"I-I can't!" he huffed. "She probably hates me by now…and I wouldn't know what to say or—"

"For goodness sake she doesn't hate you! Just tell her the truth! That's all she wants."

He stood apprehensively, which Minerva took as a good sign.

"Go on then," she persisted.

He started walking toward the door almost on instinct. Like his heart told him to GO! while his head yelled NO!

Minerva sighed. "Severus. Trust me."

He nodded slowly. "I suppose…she deserves to know the truth."

Minerva nodded. Duh. "Yes, now hurry up!"

He got the hint and was opening the door within seconds.

"Oh! Severus!" He turned. "If you want serious bonus points, give her a kiss." The Headmistress almost burst out laughing at his terrified expression. She knew it would be hard enough for him to make a confession, let alone kiss her. "She'll be like putty in your hands!"

"That's enough advice from you!" he yelled back.

* * *

Severus froze when he opened the door that led to the school grounds. Claire was leaning against a willow in the middle of the field near the road, most likely waiting for the coach that would never arrive. He noticed his reflection in the window pain. He looked horrible. If she didn't faint at the sight of him, it would be a miracle. He tamed his hair a little, thankfully his eyes weren't as bad now.

Okay, now for the moment of truth. Literally. She was a grown woman. She would decide for herself. If she hated his guts…well then, she would.

He approached her. Wondering why he had let Minerva talk him into this. He knew the answer of course. He had barely been keeping himself from going after her as it was, Minerva just gave him the kick he needed.

She heard his footsteps and turned much sooner than he would've liked. He needed more time!

"Severus. What are you doing here?" She frowned and spoke with even tones, but her lovely eyes betrayed her. She was glad to see him even now.

"I…I have s…" His voice died out. Focus! "Something." Oh, well done. "Some-something to tell you… that is."

Her eyebrows were not so low after that. In fact, he could've sworn he heard a faint chuckle. "Alright."

"W-well…firstly, there's been a…problem with your coach."

"Really?" She frowned. "Minerva said she took care of it."

"Yes, well…she did. But…" They stood like awkward children for a moment. Then he shook his head. "Look, I'll get to the point." Don't pass out. Breathe! "I never wanted to hurt you. I've only ever wanted to make you happy…like you made me. And…but I didn't think that was possible if you stayed…with me." He huffed. "If…if we…if you—" He gestured between them as he tried to get her to understand.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Well done, now she has no idea what to think. Besides the fact that you can't even form a complete thought!

Claire sighed. "Severus, I didn't want you to feel obligated to apologize. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate it, but…" She shook her head, her features holding mixed emotions. "I should've told you sooner how I felt and then this never would have happened."

This wasn't supposed to happen. How did she always seem to reflect the blame back to her! She should be yelling at him right now for being emotionless and cruel.

"Claire—"

She frowned. "Now, let me finish. I've made up my mind, and all this is just making it harder for me. So…if you would please stop looking at me like that—"

Severus gathered his courage, and brushed a chestnut lock out of her face. Only this time, his hand lingered. She shivered as his cold fingers found the base of her neck, his thumb caressing her cheek. Maybe Minerva's idea wasn't so bad after all.

Claire's eyes fluttered, then she frowned. "Severus, what…?" She searched his eyes, utterly befuddled. "You are the most confusing man that I have ever—"

Then he kissed her.

Soft, quick, with a touch of awkward…but sincere nonetheless. Claire returned the kiss, and visibly couldn't decide if she should melt into a puddle or remain distant. He even noticed her hands come up to touch his face or something, but stop halfway and awkwardly fold themselves.

"Claire, I love you."

She stared at him like he had five eyes for a moment. Severus couldn't believe he had made it this far without being slapped, passing out, or him running away screaming.

He noticed a bit of her mischievous side come out in her expression. "Just so I know this isn't a dream or something, would you mind doing all of that one more time?"

This earned her a scowl, at which she laughed. "What? I'm serious!"

He chuckled slightly. "Is my word enough for now?"

She looked up in mock contemplation. "Mmm, I'll except it…for now." Then she became serious. "Severus. You—you really love me?"

He shook his head. "Very much."

The grin she had been hiding finally broke through. "Why didn't you tell me before, you git!"

This caused a smile to break across his face. "You're quite intimidating."

She shot him a look. "Me? You're the intimidating one!"

He shook his head. "Oh, no. You can be very…"

And so their idle exchange continued. Both showing in their own little ways how much they cared for the other. Severus improved at romancing in time, with no small help from Claire. One thing was certain: he would never let her go again, and she would never want to.

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Huge thanks again! I may or may not continue this in a sequel, who knows.  
**_

 _ **Much love, your comments are always appreciated! ;)**_

 _ **FW**_


End file.
